


Acknowledge

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Work, oy - Freeform, pastel!dan, rich and successful Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been working at Lester Global Inc for two weeks now. His co-worker Louise is absolutely sure that their boss has a massive crush on the newest employee, but Dan has trouble acknowledging it. Contains pastel!Dan + rich and successful Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan had been working at Lester Global Inc. for around two weeks now. As far as jobs went, it was actually quite nice, especially since Dan hadn’t even finished college. He still had a pretty nice paycheck, at least high enough to keep him living comfortably in his London flat. Originally Dan had been hired to be one of the secretaries at the second highest floor who answered and directed phone calls and filed things. Recently he had been doing slightly different tasks requested directly by his boss, Mr. Lester.

Mr. Lester, or Phil, had inherited the company two years ago. He was quite young to be running the company, only five years older than Dan, who was twenty two. He did a fantastic job though, and business was thriving. Mr. Lester was smart, funny, and drop dead gorgeous. In other words he was the perfect boss to have. He had also seemed to take quite a liking to Dan, which was the reason he was currently arguing with Louise, the second secretary whom he shared a desk with.

“I’m telling you Dan, Mr. Lester has a massive crush on you!”

Dan was blushing a bright red as he stared down at the pile of folders he was sorting. “He does not, we just get along really well.”

His blonde haired coworker was having none of that. “Dan love, he hardly has you do any secretary work at all. You mostly do personal things for him, things that a personal assistant would do for him if he had one.”

“That doesn’t mean he has a crush on me,” Dan protested, fiddling with the hem of his soft baby blue jumper, which caused Louise to go further.

“Take your clothes for example! You’re wearing a jumper, white skinny jeans, and converse, not to mention your very fashionable flower crown that I want for myself. That’s all against the employee dress code!”

Dan frowned. “But Mr. Lester asked me to dress like this. He says it lights up the room more….”

Louise face-palmed. “Exactly! The rest of us have to wear ties and suits and boring grey knee length skirts. But our dear boss has you dress up like an adorable baby-faced schoolboy. Most bosses don’t call you each night and request an outfit Dan. I know you’re young, but you should know that’s not how jobs work.”

“W-Well…he’s just a very good, attentive boss.”

“Why does he invite you to have lunch with him everyday?”

“Because I’m supposed to get his lunch for him, and he usually orders too much so he needs somebody to share the food with so it won’t go to waste,” Dan said with a roll of his eyes, as if it was completely normal to just share food from your boss’ plate everyday.

“Listen Dan,” Louise patted his hand. “I’m not trying to have a go at you or Mr. Lester. I just want you to be aware that he has the hots for you. He probably thinks about taking those tight skinny jeans off you everytime you’re near him. I swear I’ve seen him staring at your cute little bum multiple times before as well.”

“LOUISE!” Dan was blushing a bright red now. “We’re ending this conversation! I need to get back to work! Mr. Lester’s arriving to work any minute now and I promised I’d have these files sorted.”

“Of course you promised him,” Louise giggled. “Because you love him just as much! I see the way you ogle at him all the time and get all smiley. I think he’s the only one who can get both your dimples to show at the same time.”

Dan was making an effort to ignore Louise now with his back facing toward her, but from the way the red blush had began to spread to his neck now made his embarrassment pretty prominent. Louise just giggled and went back to typing on her computer.

Not five minutes later the elevator doors opened and Mr. Lester himself stepped out onto their floor. He was dressed in a stylish dark suit with his black hair nicely straightened. Everything about him screamed rich and successful, from his vintage tie to his shiny dress shoes. Their boss beamed happily as he strolled over to their desk.

“Dan honey, you look absolutely perfect today, I just knew that blue was your color!”

Now Dan was blushing for an entirely new reason, looking quite pleased with the compliment that he was given.

“Oops, wait a moment, your crown is a bit crooked,” Phil reached out to fix the blue floral crown, also fixing Dan’s hair by brushing it to the side a little. “There, perfect.”

“Thank you Sir,” Dan smiled shyly at their boss. “Oh, I’ve finished sorting those files you wanted.”

“Already?” Phil raised his eyebrows. “That was fast! You’re such a good boy Daniel, I’m going to have to give you a raise soon.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you Sir?” Dan asked rather eagerly, his dark brown eyes looking hopeful.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Call The Sapphire Paradise and make a reservation for two under my name. I’m going to treat you to dinner tonight for being such a perfect worker.”

“Oh Sir,” Dan’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to do that, I love working for you.”

“Make the reservation for nine pm, alright?” Phil said, ignoring the younger man’s protest. “And why don’t you bring up two coffees in a few minutes, we can share a hot drink together before officially starting the day.”

“Yes Mr. Lester,” Dan quickly agreed. “I’ll be up in ten minutes Sir.”

“Perfect,” Phil reached out to adjust Dan’s crown one more time before going back to the elevator, as his personal office was one floor above this one. As soon as the elevator doors closed Louise burst into laughter.

“Oh- Oh my god,” She gasped. “There are so many things I have to say now.”

“Louise,” Dan whined, opening up his computer as he went to make reservations.

“No, no, let me get this out. First of all, you’ve only been here two weeks and he’s talking about giving you a raise. I’ve worked here for a year and I only just got a raise last month. Secondly, do you even know what The Sapphire Paradise is? It’s one of the most expensive restaurants in London and he’s taking you there because you sorted a few silly files?”

“Well-” Dan started to say, but was interrupted.

“And not to mention the little pet names like ‘honey’ and ‘good boy’ and all that. Now there’s even morning coffee dates. Oh, and the crown fixing? It was just an excuse to touch you, the crown was perfectly straight all along. You can try denying it as much as you want my love, but there’s no denying that Phil has a massive crush on you, and the same goes for you on him!”

“Alight, alright!” Dan finally raised his hands in surrender. “So maybe he does like me, and maybe I do like him…”

“Well no duh!” Louise poked his cheek. “You just need to really acknowledge it. Just think about it, you’ve only been here two weeks and he completely pampers you. When you start actually dating you’ll be so spoiled, I bet you won’t even work on this floor anymore, he’ll just move you into his own office!”

Once again Dan found himself rolling his eyes, but on the inside he squealed at the thought of dating his boss, of officially belonging to him. Once he finished making the reservation he stood to go make some coffee, eager to get upstairs to his boss.

“Remember Dan, we’re at work. Nothing unprofessional!” Louise teased, but her words were unheard, as the new employee was already out of the room. She sighed to herself, shaking her head as she went back to clicking through files on her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning,” Louise greeted Dan on the Friday of his third week at Lester Global Inc. He was wearing a cute button up lavender colored shirt with sleeves that reached his mid elbow, accompanied with another pair of white skinny jeans. The flower crown that sat atop his head was a combination of pink and white flowers, looking absolutely beautiful. Louise shook her head and set her things on the desk.

“You just get cuter everyday. I think that’s my favorite crown so far.”

“Thanks, Mr. Lester got it for me.” Dan informed her, cheeks flushing as he instinctively felt for the crown.

“Of course he did,” Louise laughed. “Dan sweetheart, the whole office is making bets on when you two will be official.”

Dan cocked his head to the side. “What? The whole office?”

“Of course. After all, you’ve been on four dates now, usually it’s normal for people to become a package around this stage. Have you even kissed him yet?”

“Louise!” Dan shouted, voice high pitched. “Those weren’t dates, those were just work dinners.”

“Oh stop it Daniel Howell, they were not. A boss doesn’t take his employee out to dinner four times in one week! Now answer me honestly, how far have you gone with him?”

Dan’s entire face was red, which was nothing new during his conversations with Louise. He leaned a little closer. “I mean….we haven’t….he’s kissed me on the cheek..a-and sometimes I sit on his lap when we have lunch together?”

Louise squealed. “Aw, you’re taking this so slowly! Mr. Lester must have a lot of willpower.”

The younger employee only blushed more and ducked his head behind a vase of beautiful pink roses, which of course had been sent down yesterday for Dan by their boss. Louise just smiled and shook her head to herself. Of course silence wasn’t something that she could stand.

“So what’s our dear boss put on your agenda today?”

Dan huffed. “I’ll have you know that I’m doing official company work today. I’m sorting through important documents and splitting them up by importance of date.”

“Oh?” Louise raised an eyebrow. “And just who are these important documents for?”

“Oh come on Louise, that’s hardly fair! Mr. Lester owns this entire company!”

Louise would have teased him more, but the phone rang. While she answered and scheduled a meeting for a client, she thought back to the first time she had met Dan.

Flashback: 

“Mrs. Pentland, this is Dan. He’s going to be the second secretary of this floor.”

Louise blinked and looked up from her work to see the actual Mr. Phil Lester, owner of the company, leading a young looking man toward her, hands on his shoulders. The first thing she noticed was the bright pastel colors he wore, which screamed everything against the strict dress code policy. He hardly looked old enough to be out of high school, with innocent brown eyes and childlike facial features as he gazed around the room with curiosity.

Mr. Lester had hardly ever even made an appearance on this floor, usually calling over the phone if he needed something done. In fact, Louise could count the small number of times she’d seen him over her twelve months of working here.

“Now this will be your space here, you’ll have this half of the desk to yourself.” Mr. Lester was speaking softly, as if talking to a frightened child. Louise felt her eyebrows drawing together. She’d never heard her boss talk in that tone before. During her own interview he’d been quick and professional. Her mouth popped open as Mr. Lester pulled the empty chair out for the new employee, helping him get settled.

“How’s this, hm?” Mr. Lester had then asked, gently playing with a few strands of the boy’s soft looking brown hair. “Mrs. Pentland will help you get the hang of things, and I’ll be down soon to see how you’re getting on.”

For the first time, Louise heard the new employee speak in a gentle, sweet tone. “It’s perfect Sir, thank you very much.”

From the absolutely adoring look that their boss was giving Dan, the reason for his behavior became quite obvious to Louise as it finally clicked together.

Back to the present:

“Oh shit!”

The curse snapped Louise from her memory and she dropped the phone, looking in alarm at Dan, who had been the one to swear. The reason for the swear was obvious. Dan’s cup of coffee had spilled all over his lap and the desk, including the documents he’d been sorting.

“That was bound to happen, I’ve seen how clumsy you can be,” Louise commented in amusement. Her humor quickly faded as she saw the younger man’s eyes well up with tears.

“These were important, I’m such a screw up!” He sniffled. “Mr. Lester’s going to be mad now…I don’t want him mad at me.”

“Oh love,” Louise cooed. “How do you even think Mr. Lester could get mad at you? I once dropped a pot of tea on his shoes my first week working here and he didn’t even yell at me, he just looked a little frustrated. You however, he completely adores.”

Dan still looked panicked. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t tell him…”

Unfortunately nothing could be done, because at that exact moment the elevator doors opened and of course it was their boss. Dan squeaked in panic, hiding his face in his hands and lowering himself in his chair.

“Dan, how would you like to accompany me to- what’s wrong?!”

Phil looked alarmed, quickly running over and seeing the mess. Instead of shouting or getting upset, he looked even more worried. “Daniel, look at me! Honey, are you hurt? Let me see!”

The younger man looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “I-I’m sorry Sir, I ruined all of these papers…”

Louise had to admit that even her heart broke a bit at that face, but that was nothing compared to Phil, who looked completely devastated.

“We can easily make more copies, please don’t cry baby, everything’s okay….”

Phil pulled his pastel colored employee into a tight hug, stroking his hair and reassuring him in any way possible. Dan knew he was acting immature and childish for crying, but he was so very disappointed with himself for allowing such a screw up. He’d wanted to prove himself, to win Phil over with his hard work and skills. This job was the one he put the most effort towards, seeing as in reality he was a lot lazier outside of this job.

Finally when he had stopped crying, Phil tilted his chin up. “Let’s go wash this pretty face and get you into some different clothes.”

Louise was dumbstruck as Dan was led from the room, holding the hand of their boss. How the hell weren’t those two official yet? They were honestly boyfriends, it was pretty obvious to everyone working at the company.

Almost twenty minutes passed before Dan came back down. When he did, Louise did a double take at his new outfit. The young man was wearing a soft lilac colored jumper that reached his mid thigh. The thing that drew the most attention was the fact that he wasn’t wearing any pants, instead he wore black shorts that only just reached a little past where the length of the jumper ended. His smooth creamy legs were visible for all to see, and honestly he looked twelve rather than twenty two.

“You do remember that this isn’t nursery school, right?” Louise asked, one perfect eyebrow raised as she appraised him.

Dan flushed bright red, especially because Phil was still with him, a fact that Louise had failed to notice.

“He looks absolutely perfect. It’s an outfit I’d been saving, but I guess this was the perfect opportunity to try it out,” Phil explained, looking extremely pleased with himself as he admired Dan as well.

Now Dan looked a little less embarrassed. “It’s lovely, thank you for getting it for me Sir.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Phil leaned down to kiss him on his dimple and placed the flower crown back on his head. “Now be a good boy and go back to your desk. I’ll come get you in a few hours and we’ll go out for lunch, alright?”

Louise knew she wasn’t the only one on this floor watching the sugary sweet scene between the two men. It was hard not to squeal out loud at the cuteness, especially when Dan nodded, squeezing Phil’s hand before letting go and walking back to his seat, which Louise had cleaned during his absence.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Louise ate lunch in the break room and gossiped to a few of her female friends about Dan and Phil.

“They’re obviously a thing! Mr. Lester just kisses Daniel in public, among many other public displays of affection!”

“Yes but the sweet dear is so innocent about it! Do you think they’ve had sex?”

“Not yet,” Louise giggled. “I don’t think they’ve done more than a bit of kissing. That’ll change soon though, maybe even today with what the love is wearing. Did you know Mr. Lester’s the one who got him the outfit?”

“It’s so cute that he just buys Dan all those clothes! I’m jealous though, I wish I was allowed to wear such colors in the office.”

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, until the evening when Louise found out some very interesting news.

“You’re spending the night at Mr. Lester’s?” She asked excitedly, clicking off her computer as they began to pack up for the day.

Dan smiled. “Yeah, we’re having a sleepover. Mr. Lester says he bought me really nice jammies, and that we can cuddle and play Mario Kart together.”

Louise had a feeling that wasn’t the only thing they would be doing together, especially judging by the looks Phil had been sending Dan all day, but she kept quiet about it. Something else occurred to her. “Dan love, why don’t you call Mr. Lester by his first name?”

“Because we’re at work and he’s my boss, plus I respect him since he’s older and higher up than me,” Dan answered automatically. “He says I can call him Phil if I want, but it feels funny…he’s my Sir.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Louise gushed. “You have a fun time with Mr. Lester, alright? I want to hear all about it Monday.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, just as the elevator doors dinged open.

“Ready to go baby?” Phil asked, holding out his hand. “I have my limo waiting outside for us.”

“I’m ready Sir,” Dan eagerly skipped over to their boss, connecting their hands. “Bye Louise!”

Dan’s female co-worker only shook her head as the duo left, giggling to herself at the thought of what those two would be doing that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some pre-smut in this chapter!

Louise had arrived to work extra early for a change, mostly due to the fact that she planned to bombard Dan with questions about his weekend with Phil as soon as he got here. She set her handbag and coffee down on the desk and turned on her computer.

Not ten minutes later, the elevator doors dinged open and Dan arrived, hand in hand with their boss. Dan’s outfit of the day was a soft yellow button down, black skinny jeans, and a flower crown with a mixture of green and yellow flowers. Phil was in a stylish black suit as usual, and seemed quite happy.

“Hi Louise,” Dan smiled brightly, and then turned back to Phil.

“You be a good boy and come join me for coffee in an hour, alright?” Phil asked, and the pastel colored young man nodded eagerly. The older man kissed him on the cheek and left to go upstairs into his office. As soon as he was gone Louise sprang upon her questions.

“So, how was your romantic weekend with Mr. Lester?” She asked eagerly, studying the younger man carefully.

“Really nice,” Dan answered, smiling for a change instead of blushing. “Me and Mr. Lester…er, Phil… well, we’re boyfriends now.”

“Weren’t you two dating long before this weekend?” Louise asked teasingly, eyes sparkling.

“N-Not officially,” Dan stuttered.

“So what kinds of fun did you guys get up to anyways?”

This time Dan blushed as he thought back to his weekend. “Oh…um, l-lots of things.”

Flashback:

Dan was in awe as he entered the luxurious apartment that belonged to his boss. Phil held his hand and led him further inside, turning on the lights of the spacious living room. It was interesting really, because although the place was filled with various expensive objects such as antique artifacts and fragile vases, there were also cute anime plushies on the windowsills and exotic houseplants.

“Let me show you around, it’s not much really,” Phil said a bit bashfully. He wasn’t all too used to having guests unless they were businessmen or his maid that came twice a week. He wanted the younger male to feel as relaxed and at ease as possible during his weekend stay.

It turned out that Phil’s flat was two stories, with a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, a bedroom, and an office. Their last stop had been the bedroom, and Dan’s mouth had popped open at the large bed, which was covered with at least ten pillows and adorned with silk sheets. There was also a flat screen television on the wall, a shelf filled with movies and games directly below it.

“It was such a long day,” Phil let go of Dan’s hand as he stretched. “How about we get into our pajamas and play some video games. I can order a pizza, any kind you want.”

Dan smiled. “That sounds really nice Sir.”

“Haven’t I told you you can call me Phil?” The older man laughed. “I only need to be ‘Sir’ when we’re in the company of others at work.”

The pastel boy blushed bright pink. “Yes Sir…I mean Phil. It just sounds nice calling you that.”

“Well, I wont stop you if that’s what you want to call me,” Phil said, secretly pleased at still being referred to as a superior even when it was unnecessary. “Now let me get out your clothes, I can’t wait to see them on you.”

Phil had specifically told Dan not to bring any clothes this weekend. His boss really liked buying/picking out Dan’s outfits himself, not that the younger male was complaining. Dan liked nothing better than being doted on, especially by his boss. Speaking of which, Phil had gone over to his walk in closet, emerging a few moments later with a pair of mint colored jammies.

It was a little bit strange, but Phil often preferred to be the one to change him if he brought new outfits. This had happened several times in Phil’s office already. If Louise ever found out then Dan would just die of embarrassment. He obediently raised his arms and allowed his boss to pull the lilac colored jumper off him, and then his shorts next. Dan couldn’t help but blush when his underwear was slipped off too, but Phil only smiled and praised him for being such a good boy as he helped him into the nightwear.

Phil had probably picked out the comfiest pj’s in the whole wide world, Dan thought to himself as he padded along with Phil down the hall a few minutes later. This weekend was going to be so nice, he just knew it.

Once the pizza was ordered, they went into the living room to start a game of Mario Kart. Dan was pulled into Phil’s lap on the couch, which was nothing new, and they proceeded to play. It was amusing since Dan won every single match. Phil had playfully said he would be sent to bed with no pizza if he continued to win.

The food arrived a half hour later. Both boys filled themselves up with the delicious pizza until there were only a few pieces left. By now Dan had found himself totally relaxed and looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

“What would you say to taking a nice hot bubble bath?” Phil asked once they had cleaned up a bit.

“T-Together?” Dan stuttered, both pleased and slightly nervous.

“Of course,” Phil grinned. “We can relax and unwind from such a long day. What do you say precious?”

Of course Dan had agreed, face flushed pink. He ended up waiting on Phil’s bed while the older male went into the connected ensuite bathroom to fill up the tub, which was honestly large enough to fit at least five people. Once it was ready Phil beckoned Dan inside, and he was in for a delightful shock.

The tub was filled to the brim, and a mountain of bubbles had risen well above the side. Fresh rose petals were sprinkled in the water, and it the bathroom as a whole smelled delicious.  
Dan was soon rested upon Phil’s lap in the tub. He was a little tensed up since he was literally stark naked on top of his equally naked boss. The older male must have sensed it, because he ran his fingers soothingly down Dan’s side, stopping when he reached the top of his thigh.

“You know I like you very much, don’t you baby?”

“Of course, I really like you too,” Dan replied, squirming a little as he felt himself growing hot, especially when he felt his butt brushing against Phil’s front. Phil’s hand had now moved to his lower belly. The brown haired man gasped as the fingers went lower, grazing lightly across his most private area. He gasped and flinched away a little. 

“Daniel, has anybody ever touched you down here?”

“N-No Sir…”

“That’s very good,” Phil seemed pleased. “You should never let just anybody touch you here, only people who you like and trust very much.”

His words sounded very soothing and reassuring, as if he were explaining it to a child rather than a twenty two year old. To be honest Dan was very nervous. He didn’t have much experience with this sort of stuff whatsoever, heck he’d never even seriously dated somebody before. Phil, however, was someone whom he felt quite safe with, and not to mention liked a lot.

“Dan, do you trust me?”

Dan turned his head so that he could look into Phil’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes Sir, I trust you more than anything…”

End of Flashback

“Did he make love to you?” Louise’s rather loud question startled Dan from his memories.

“Louise!” He squealed, face flushing. “You can’t ask questions like that!”

“Oh calm down,” The blonde secretary shushed him. “It’s a simple question, did you guys have sexy times or not?”

“Stop it, stop talking!” Dan plugged his fingers into his ears. Louise only laughed harder; it was so amusing getting her pastel colored co-worker riled up like that. The answer to her question was obvious anyways, with Dan’s reaction and everything.

By lunchtime, news of Dan and the boss’ relationship had spread like wildfire to practically every floor of the building. Everyone just thought they were adorable together. Louise almost felt bad for Dan as many of the older ladies asked him embarrassing questions while cooing and gushing at him. Almost.

When Dan came back from lunch with Mr. Lester, his eyes were downcast as he shuffled over to Louise.

Louise only smiled knowingly. “Let me guess, Mr. Lester wants you to move to his floor and set you up to work in his office.”

“Would you mind at all Louise?” He asked tentively.

“Dan honey,” She sighed. “I’ve had this job a whole year before you came. We didn’t even really need another secretary, Phil was just smitten with you. I’ve got everything handled here, Phil needs your help more than I do.”

Dan appeared more at ease. “If you’re sure…”

“I am,” Louise said. “Now let’s start gathering your things together.”

She did have to admit, work would be much more dull now without Dan to pester and interrogate, but she would certainly see him around, and they had been planning on a shopping trip together soon anyways.

Besides, it was good to see that Dan had finally acknowledged his relationship with Phil Lester.


End file.
